More Than This
by chinaloislane
Summary: An HSM and One Direction crossover. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello! It's been a while since I last wrote a story. So, I'm new at this. Please don't judge. And if you have any suggestion about my writing skills, feel free to review! Thanks. :-)**

**So, this oneshot is kind of a Troyella with a One Direction twist. Idk, I'm kind of addicted with reading Troyella fan fictions, and at the same time, I got addicted with 4 British boys and an Irish lad. So, I hope you like it!**

**Please do follow me on Twitter. Just go look for, cheenalois. Let's be friends there. *wink**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

_I'm broken, do you hear me?_

_I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see._

_I'm dancing alone,_

_I'm praying that your heart will just turn around._

Troy walked down the hallways of East High. It's the night of their Senior Prom. At times like this, he should be happy. Ecstatic, even. But when he's seeing the love of his life, with another guy, is it even worth it to be happy? When it hurts so badly, it's like there's a knife that had been stabbed straight to his chest, right through his heart.

It has been months since they broke up. Until now, he still remembers the exact details of what happened that day. He should have trusted her a little bit more.

_**Flashback**_

"_Is it true, Gabi? I was just a rebound for you to forget him?" He asked his girlfriend._

"_What? No, of course not! Why would you even think that?" She replied._

"_Because you told Taylor that you still love Harry." He said her ex-boyfriend's name with disgust. Jealousy. "And Taylor told Chad. Of course, my best friend also told me."_

"_Me and Tay were having a game. 21 questions. She asked if who I was in love with before I met you. I told her that it was Harry. Maybe Chad said it wrong." Gabriella explained._

"_Well, do you still love him, Gabriella?" He asked. It has been a while that he called her in her full name. It was always Gabi or Brie or Ella or Baby. And this was the first time that he called her 'Gabriella' again._

"_I don't love him anymore, Troy. I love you. Why are you asking me this?"_

"_Nothing. I just wanted to make sure." He answered softly._

"_You don't trust me." She said. Her eyes watering._

"_No. It's not like that."_

"_You don't trust me." She repeated it again._

"_No. I do trust you. I do." He said desperately._

"_Then why do you have your basketball teammates follow me when you're not around? Why, huh?" She spat._

"_Um, well." He replied. He was going to say that he had his teammates follow her to check if she's hanging around with some dude or something._

"_That's what I thought." She said, climbing up the stairs._

"_Wait, Gabi!" He grabbed her hand and made her turn around so that she was facing him. "It's not like that, I swear. I do trust you. It's them I don't trust." He explained. Wishing he'd never doubt her love for him from the first place._

"_If you don't trust me, I don't think if our relationship will still work out, Troy." She said. She had tears streaming down her face now. "I'm sick and tired of your over protective-ness. It was charming and cute, at first. But then, it got really annoying. Where would our relationship take us if you have trust issues? I don't think I can take it anymore."_

"_What? Wait, let me explain. I just did that for your own safety. What if those guys will lure you into their vicious charm because they know that I'm not there? You are wanted by many, Gabriella. Don't you know that? And my protective hormones just kick in when I hear guys talking about you. What more if I see them staring at you?" He explained, running out of breath while clinging onto her hands, hoping that she would understand. _

"_You know what, Troy? I just can't take it anymore. It's over." She said. Then she ran off to her bedroom, slamming the door._

_He kept still. He let her words sink in. After a few minutes or so, he turned around and walked slowly out the door. He walked to his house in the cold summer air, and for the very first time, he cried himself to sleep._

_**End of Flashback**_

_And as I walk up to your door,_

_My head turns to face the floor._

'_Cause I can't look into your eyes and say.._

Earlier that night, he stopped by Gabriella's house to see if she has a date already, apologize about everything that has happened, and then start all over again.

He was about to get out of his truck when he saw Gabriella, looking beautiful as ever wearing a long, white dress and her hair was flowing down her shoulders. He smiled and thought to himself about how beautiful she looks tonight.

He was going over the things that he would say to her, nervous as ever. Until he heard her say,

"Harry! Come on, we're gonna be late!" She said smiling, with pure bliss on her face.

"Calm down, woman. I was talking to your parents." Harry said, laughing. He has curly hair, green eyes, and dimples. In case you didn't know, he could sing too. _Like an angel_, as most girls put it. Then he put her arms around her, guiding her inside his car, and then they drove off.

Troy sat back inside his car, the image of Gabriella and Harry being happy together, lingered on his mind. He wished that was his arms around her, he wished that he was the one who was gonna take her to prom. He had never felt envious over a guy before. But this time it's different. Because that guy is being loved by the girl of his dreams. The girl he wished he had never let go of. But it was all too late now.

And then, he drove off to East High, his thoughts full of Gabriella and what ifs.

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right._

'_Cause I can love you more than this._

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry Troyella fans! This wasn't supposed to be a oneshot. But I ran out of ideas. I'm sorry for my terrible writing and plot. I know it sucks. I just had to put this here, though. **


End file.
